


Safe

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Attack on Titan Characters: Jean, Marco (others mentioned) Relationship: Slight Jean/reader Request: Can I ask for a modern AU with Jean in which he's a police student (whatever you call it) and he flirts with the reader who's Marcos cousin at a bar, but she turns him down and he accepts it. But then he sees a suspicious guy slip something into her drink and he insists that he sits with her the rest of the night to protect her





	

You followed Marco into the small but rowdy bar, trying to keep by his side. You were Marcos cousin but you were like siblings because you had grown up together. He was taking you to meet some of his new friends from the police academy. He had been training to be a police officer for the last few months and he seemed happy. He told you about everyone who you were meeting. He told you about Jean, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha.   
Marco turned to look over his shoulder at you.   
“Everything okay?” He asked as you were knocked to the side by a drunk guy.   
“Dandy.” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled a little and let you over to a long table with 6 people sitting at the high chairs. There was two chairs that werent occupied which you assumed were for you and Marco.   
One of the guys was sitting a little back from the rest. He was still listening to the other chat but he seemed a little disinterested in what ever they were talking about. He had short, light ash-brown hair that was shorter on the sides than on the top.   
His eyes fell on Marco and he offered your cousin a small smile then he looked at you. The man then sat up straight, his eyes widening when they fell on you. You couldn’t help but giggle at the action.   
The rest of the group turned to you and Marco, all of them greeting your cousin fondly.   
“Hey guys. This is [y/n], my cousin.” Marco nodded to you and you were bombarded with welcomes from the group.   
You quickly leaned whos name went with who (mainly because Marco spoke so much about them all that you just had to match the description to the face.   
You and Marco sat next to Jean, you between the boys. Jean wasted no time buying you a drink and his attention seemed to only be on you all night.   
“Hey, [y/n]?” Jean got your attention but his voice was lower than normal so only you heard him.   
“Yeah?” you turned your body to face him completely. You noticed the soft red blush across his cheeks.   
“I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date sometime?” He asked, his eyes avoiding yours. You blinked at him for a moment. You felt inclined to say yes but you knew it would not end well.   
“Sorry, Jean. I don’t date Marcos friends. Its just too much drama.” You leaned over and placed your hand on his leg, half hating yourself for saying no to him. He was handsome and you weren’t going to deny that.   
“Its okay. I understand.” Jean smiled at you. “Do you want another drink? Or a soft drink?” He asked. You were surprised that he noticed you had had a soft drink every 3 alcoholic drink. But you smiled.   
“surprise me.” You giggled.   
The night was filled with laugher and jokes. You fit in perfectly with the group and Sasha had declared in a slurry voice that she was going to kidnap you and keep you in her pocket.   
Sasha and Connie were the first to take off, Sasha asking if you wanted to come to the takeaway around the corner. You declined, not wanting to leave just yet. Then Mikasa and Eren left.   
You got to your feet and shook your empty glass at Marco. You stumbled across to the bar where there were bar stools. You hopped onto one and asked the bar tender for another drink.   
“Hey honey.” You turned to see a tall man with a long beard. You had seen him staring at you for the last hour and he gave you the creeps. But you didn’t want to cause a scene so you smiled.   
“Hi.” You answer as the bar tender placed your drink in front of you. As you were about to stand up, the man started to ask you questions. You answered them politely but every time you tried to leave, he would keep the conversation going. You didn’t want to come across as horrible so you answered all his questions. You didn’t even get to take a drink of your drink.   
You then felt someone tap you on the shoulder. You turned to see Marco with his arm around Armin who didn’t take the last few drinks well. You giggle as Marco told you he was going take Armin outside and wait for a taxi with them.   
“Don’t worry, Jeans still here. He said he will stay with you till I get back.” Marco smiled and you nodded.   
As Marco left, you turned back to the man who had a creepy smile on his face.   
“Why don’t you take a drink, love.” He said, pushing your drink to you. You frowned but didn’t think anything of it as you lifted the drink to your lips, your throat dry.   
Before it touched your lips, the drink was pulled from your hands. You blinked and saw Jean holding the glass and standing between you and the man.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” The man who was a little bit more angry than you would have thought, yelled.   
“You think I didn’t see what you just put in her drink.” Jean snarled at the man, his hands shaking with anger as your eyes widened.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man stumbled over his words as he became beetroot red.   
“Fine. Take a drink.” Jean held out your drink to the man who eyes the glass nervously. The man then hit the drink away. Jean slammed the glass down on the counter and lunged at the guy, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.   
“If you don’t get out of here right now, im gonna call the police.” Jean hissed into the mans ear and then pushed him backwards. The man stumbled back, nearly falling over a bar stood before running out the building.   
Jean turned to you, a worried look on his face.   
“You okay?” He asked.   
You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a hug. God knows what would have happened to you if Jean hadn’t have been here, looking out for you.   
“Thank you.” You whispered in his ear as you felt his arm wrap around your waist.   
“Excuse me. Did you say that man spiked this ladys drink?” The bar tenders voice broke you apart. Jean nodded and the bartender took the glass.   
“Hes a regular here, works just around the corner. I can call the police if you want to press charges. I can keep this drink safe for evidence?” He held up the drink. Of course you agreed and the bartender put the drink in the back. The bartender replaced your drink for free and gave Jean a drink for free. Jean picked both up and took carried them back to the table. You were close beside him.   
You two sat for the rest of the night talking away. You realised how much you two had in common and how much you enjoyed his company.   
The police came in and took a statement as well as testing the drink which had Rohypnol in it. You would find out a few days later that the man had been arrested and had a number of accusation against him for this sort of thing. You were grateful for Jean.   
Marco came back in just as the police finished speak with you and Jean.   
“What happened?” He asked urgently. Jean told him everything and Marco listened in shock.  
“Are you okay?” He asked you, gripping the side of your arms.   
“Yeah, im fine. Im lucky Jean was here.” You looked at Jean and smiled gratefully.   
You and Jean finished up your drinks and the three of you left together. Marco flagged down a taxi for you and him (you were crashing at his and he didn’t want to risk walking home this late).   
As he spoke to the driver and told him the address, you turned to Jean.   
“Thank you for tonight.” You smiled at him before going up on your tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek, which heated up under your lips. As you pulled away, you saw Jeans eyes had fallen closed.   
“We should do this again, just me and you? Minus the creepy guy.” You giggle as Jean opened his eyes and smiled at you, nodding. With that, you gave him your number as Marco called you over to the Taxi.   
You both waved goodbye to Jean and got into the taxi.   
“You and Jean seemed to get on well.” Marco smiled, jabbing you playfully in the ribs. Just as he spoke your phone buzzed.   
You looked at the unknown number and opened the text.   
‘Let me know you two get home safely. – Jean’  
you couldn’t help but smile at the text.   
“Yeah, we get along pretty well.” You said with a soft smile.


End file.
